It has been found that when a paging device is used on the golf course, or when a camera is used outdoors, and a rainstorm occurs the seal of the actuating switch of the instrument has tended to leak water into the inside even though the rest of the instrument is tightly sealed. If a conventional O ring seal is mounted around the toggle handle of a toggle switch, it is usually only at the top, or outer, part of the handle so that when the toggle handle is moved it compresses one side of the O ring but releases pressure on the opposite side, loosening the O ring away from its seat and enabling water, or moisture to enter the device. Most conventional O ring seals used in the switches of cameras, citizen band radios, paging devices and the like will withstand only about two inches of hydraulic head and will admit moisture into the device at any greater hydraulic head.